In the manufacture of blister packs, it is necessary to accurately feed and deposit small objects, such as tablets, coated tablets, capsules or the like into the blisters of a foil web. This is done with a fill plate provided with receptacles arranged in a pattern corresponding to the pattern or array of the blisters in the foil web and with a transfer plate for transferring the small objects from the fill plate to the foil web.
Such an apparatus is known from DE 199 26 893 that has proven to be effective in practice, the reliable operation mode of which, however, goes hand in hand with a comparatively strong limitation regarding performance, since the extra small objects placed on the fill plate have to be continuously shifted from the fill plate in order to maintain undisturbed access to the receptacles.